Akashi's Improvement Arsenal
This system is made for Akashi and Akashi Kai. Now if you have her as your secretary ship, you will be able to use Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. By using Improvement Material, development material and resources, equipment can be improved and upgraded into a better equipment. Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot. How to Enter # Set Akashi or Akashi Kai as your secretary (first ship of the first fleet). # At the home screen, hover your mouse cursor over the factory icon (do not click). # The Improvement Arsenal Icon will appear next to it as shown. # Move your cursor to that icon and click. How to Use * To use this new factory, you need Improvement Materials 20px. They can be obtained through the following methods: ** Certain quests reward Improvement Materials. ** Medals can be exchanged for 4 Improvement Materials per medal. ** Present Box or Hishimochi obtainable during special occasion can be exchanged for 1 Improvement Material each together with a few Development Material. ** The in-game cash shop sells them in a package of 10 Improvement Materials for 700 DMM points. * The 2nd ship of the fleet can aid Akashi and influence the possible upgrade options. * There is a chance to fail when doing improvements and upgrades ** If the improvement level is low, then you will have a higher chance of success, and vice versa. ** Akashi Kai has a higher success rate than Akashi herself. ** On failure, resources, Development Materials, Improvement Materials and any extra equipment used will disappear. Equipment being upgraded is left unchanged. ** There is a slider for guaranteed success that increases the required DevMats and ImproveMats. * Equipment that has been improved will have a ★ beside them. Improvement ranges from ★+1 to ★+10. ★+10 appears as ★max. * Starting from ★+6. you will have to spend a certain amount of equipment that have the same type (name) in order to gain ★+7 up to ★+10. ** Equipment to be spent must be unlocked and unimproved. ** Some equipment require different equipment. 41cm Twin Gun Mount requires spending equipment starting on the first improvement. ** As equipment is spent even on failure, using the guaranteed success slider for difficult to obtain equipment may be considered. * There's no visible stat ''difference between unimproved and improved equipment. ** Improvements on equipment have been shown to have bonus to firepower, torpedo, accuracy and anti-submarine damage. ** Japanese sources are currently testing the effect of improvements. Preliminary results as of 2015/1/13 are: *** 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount and similar (not specified in wikiwiki) **** ★+1~3: +1 bonus to firepower/torpedo **** ★+4~8: +2 bonus to firepower/torpedo **** ★+9~10: +3 bonus to firepower/torpedo *** 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount: **** ★+1: +1 bonus to firepower **** ★+2~4: +2 bonus to firepower **** ★+5~7: +3 bonus to firepower **** ★+8~10: +4 bonus to firepower *** Depth Charge: **** ★+1~2: +2 bonus to anti-submarine damage **** ★+3~6: +3 bonus to anti-submarine damage *** Effect on the AA Guns and AA Directors is unknown as of 2014/11/17 *** Depth Charges, Sonars, and AA Directors have an additional '''firepower '''bonus when upgraded: **** ★+1~3: +1 bonus to firepower **** ★+4~8: +2 bonus to firepower **** ★+9~10: +3 bonus to firepower * If the equipment reaches the maximum improvement level (★max), it may be possible to upgrade to a stronger variant. Any lock on the equipment must be removed, and an upgrade must exist for this to be possible. Be aware that the improvement level will be reset if you do this, and a ★+10 equipment could be stronger than an unimproved upgrade. ** If the new equipment after upgrading is something you can develop from the conventional development, the improvement level will be automatically reset to ★+3. ** This has the highest chance of failure, so using the guaranteed success slider can be considered. ** '''Equipment to be upgraded must not be locked.' Possible Improvements Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot of the first fleet. Changes at 0:00 JST. When the 2nd Ship varies by day, the ship's Initial is used; 'O' usually denotes that either may be used. Light Guns Medium Guns Heavy Guns Secondary Guns Shells+AA Equipment Torpedoes ASW Equipment Other Equipment Note * 10cm Twin High-angle Gun + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director use 10cm Twin High-angle Gun for improvement past ★+6. * 38cm Twin Gun use 35.6cm Twin Gun for improvement and use 41cm Twin Gun for upgrading. * 38cm Twin Gun Kai use 41cm Twin Gun for improvement. * 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount uses 35.6cm Twin Gun for improvement and 25mm Twin Autocannon for upgrading. * 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai uses 41cm Twin Gun for improvement. * Prototype 46cm Twin Gun use 41cm Twin Gun for improvement and upgrading. * Prototype 51cm Twin Cannon uses 46cm Triple Gun Mount for improvement * 90mm Single High-angle Gun uses 10cm Twin High-angle gun for improvement. * OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount uses 15.5cm Triple Gun (Main) for improvement * Type 1 AP Shell use Type 91 AP Shell for improvement before ★+6. Consumes itself past ★+6. * Type 91 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director use 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun for improvement past ★+6 and use 10cm Twin High-angle Gun for upgrading. * Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director ** For Improvement consumes: *** 10cm Twin High-angle Gun with Akizuki or Fubuki Kai-2 *** 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun with Maya Kai-2 ** For upgrading consumes: *** 10cm Twin High-angle Gun to make 10cm Twin High-angle Gun + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director with Akizuki or Fubuki Kai-2 *** 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount to make 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director with Maya Kai-2 * 61cm Triple Torpedo Mount requires Fubuki or Fubuki Kai as 2nd ship, Fubuki Kai-2 not valid. *61cm Triple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount use 61cm Triple Torpedo Mount for improvement past ★+6 and use 61cm Quad Torpedo Mount for upgrading. *15.2cm Twin Gun Mount Kai use 15.2cm Twin Gun Mount for improvement. *Searchlight consumes itself for improvement past ★+6 and use Skilled Lookouts for upgrading. Improvement Material (Quest Rewards) Trivia *Akashi is animated on the Improvement Arsenal screen, blinking her eyes and occasionally looking towards the options on the left. **She also has two separate sprites for her basic and Kai forms, reflecting her headband and heftier rigging. See here.